


Anesthesia

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Will Whump, injuries, kayla is annoyed, will hides his injuries, will not taking care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will really needs to stop hiding his own injuries and take care of himself first.  Today is not the day he does that.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what’s another Alec Benjamin song? The title. Anyway, 2 for 2 stories tonight because why not. Will needs to stop being so stubborn and actually take care of himself for once, but we all know that’s not gonna happen, otherwise why would you be reading this? Well I hope you enjoy.

There was a pounding ache in Will’s stomach and chest, he knew that he was hurt and maybe he should even get it better taken care of. But at the moment there were other campers that were in more serious condition, he would survive a couple claw marks for an hour or so.

He hastily re-applied bandages whenever he had a free second, making sure to keep out of the watch of prying eyes. Maybe he should be concerned about how badly it was bleeding. But he didn’t pay much attention.

There had been a cluster of monsters outside the borders and many campers got hurt during the fight, including Will.

Unfortunately, Nico was nowhere to be seen in the infirmary, he was probably with Percy and Jason while they made sure there were no more monsters. 

Will was currently stitching up a long cut on Annabeth’s arm when his vision blurred for a couple seconds. He leaned back a few inches and blinked. 

“Will?” Annabeth asked, concern lacing her tone, “are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Will said, a bit too much forced cheerfulness seeping into his voice, “perfect, I’m absolutely peachy.” He swallowed hard and tied off the thread, putting a bandage over the cut.

“Thank you,” Annabeth said, nodding to Will. Will nodded back and handed her a small square of ambrosia to nibble on to help with the healing.

Though, when Will stood back up to help another patient, another hot flare of pain almost made him wince. He steadied himself on the nightstand before heading off to help another camper who had broken their leg and foot.

He could feel the blood soaking through the bandages but he didn’t have time to reapply it. The infirmary was starting to slow down a bit as most of the seriously injured campers were getting stabilized. Will only had to hold out for a while longer.

Will’s vision was slightly black around the edges, but he quickly chalked it off for exhaustion, might as well just pretend to be exhausted until he could get a slow point to take care of himself. 

Will had taken a few more steps and his vision blackened, he groaned and leaned his hand against the wall.

“Will?” Kayla asked, “Will, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Will sucked in a slow breath, the pain had moved up to his shoulders and legs, his muscles ached, “yeah I’m fine.”

“You don’t look very fine,” Kayla was in front of him now, but it hurt to move.

“I’m just a bit tired, don't worry about me,” Will brushes it off, cracking his eyes open. When had he shut them?

Kayla looked him up and down, looking for any sort of evidence to prove him wrong, but Will covered his tracks pretty well.

“Kayla, can you please get me some ambrosia!” Austin called, he was pressing down on another camper's wound, “and some more bandages.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Kayla have Will another concerned look before rushing off to help Austin. 

Will decided that he was okay for now, he’d have to check the cuts later. And moved over to the next patient.

He didn’t get very far.

As soon as he moved away from the wall, the world pitched sideways and Will’s vision swam with various dark colors. He swallowed hard and found that the ground was a lot closer than he originally thought.

“Will!” Someone shouted his name and he felt a hand press against his shoulder.

“‘M fine…” Will muttered, his breathing shallow.

“Oh gods… you’re bleeding.”

Will didn’t know what else happened because that’s when his body decided to go into overdrive and he blacked out.

—

Will groaned, the pain in his chest and abdomen had been reduced to a dull uncomfortable throb. He let out a slow shaky breath, cracking his eyes open. 

There was light streaming in through the windows and it took him awhile to realize that he was back in his cabin. Will sat up slowly, his blankets bunching in his lap.

He realized that he was shirtless and the cuts on his stomach had been properly bandages, and possibly stitched. Will didn’t  _ really  _ know how deep they were.

Will gasped as he stood up, pain flaring in different places.

The Apollo cabin was empty apart from himself, so he figured that his siblings would probably be in the infirmary, especially after what happened last night.

Will pulled a clean Camp Half-Blood shirt over his head and made his way to the infirmary, powering through the pain that came occasionally.

Kayla spotted him as soon as he stepped through the doorway, she shot up from the chair that she was sitting in, glaring daggers at him.

“What in the  _ Hades _ do you think that you’re doing up?” She snapped

“I’m… doing my duties as head counselor and head healer?” Will cocked his head to one side, wrapping one arm around his torso.

“You will march yourself right back to bed or so help me Solace I will personally make sure you never see the light of day  _ again _ ,” Kyla jabbed a finger in his direction, “those cuts were  _ serious  _ Will and were also  _ infected _ . You could have DIED and you didn’t think to tell  _ any of us _ ?”

“There were other patients,” Will scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, okay other patients needed our help too. But you could have told one of us so that we would make you take it easy and not put so much strain on yourself while you’re bleeding out half to death!” She walked over to Will, glaring at him, “in case you haven’t realized William, you’re also a camper that needs to be taken care of sometimes. and hiding your injuries  _ is just going to make it worse _ .”

“I swear that I was going to take care of it when things slowed down. I needed to make sure that everyone was okay,” Will held his hands up in front of himself defensively.

Kayla pinched the bridge of his nose, “okay, just shut up. Alright?” She spun Will around and started to lead him out the door, “you’re going back to our cabin and  _ resting  _ because you’re also an injured camper that needs to heal.”

Will sighed, “fine, fine. I get it. I’m going, you don’t need to push me the entire way back.”

“Good,” Kayla dusted off her hands and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “if I see you up for any non important reason, I will lock you in our cabin.”

“Noted.”

Kayla watched and made sure that Will actually went back to their cabin (grumbling under his breath the whole way) before she returned to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a doctor so I don’t know how things work or how to take care of serious injuries, so sue me for not writing so much detail on the injuries. But thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed. Remember kids, comments are my life, make sure to go to bed at a normal time (unlike me) and I love you all. Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
